


Submitting

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Canon Typical Infestation, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during fic_promptly's Contest week and written around this prompt: Animorphs, any character, completely submitting themselves to the alien in their head (just my small version of what I think it might like for someone being infested by a Yeerk)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Submitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fic_promptly's Contest week and written around this prompt: Animorphs, any character, completely submitting themselves to the alien in their head (just my small version of what I think it might like for someone being infested by a Yeerk)

_Submit._

_What?_

She ignored the voice of the alien that was now taking over her mind as she searched her memories for what she had done to deserve this. She had joined the group, The Sharing, simply to find someplace in this stupid school as a way to belong to something. She had always felt like an outcast and something about the group had appealed to her so she had made the decision to join. And enjoyed making friends in what she thought was a great friendly environment that encouraged a person into thinking about doing something selfless for another person.

That had been over a year or two ago to the day of when she had joined and then told her very pleased parents that she found a great group at school to join.

_Submit._

And now she was finally becoming a full member of the group. This thing of going down into an underground pit surrounded by monsters and other people like her was not what she had mind when becoming a full member. Even when she struggled as hard as she could with them when their hands had been on her arms, her head had still forced into the pool and she felt something slip up into her ear.

Why was she feeling a strange impatience when she scared out of her mind?

_Submit Kal._

Great so it somehow had the ability access to her memories now and even knew her name. She knew when it felt her give in and she sensed its triumph, that she was submitting her entire sense of self to it. There was no use in fighting against it now when it was too late for her.

_I..._

_Yes?_

_I submit._


End file.
